La dimensión en la que estemos no importa, lo nuestro es amor
by Michaelisa
Summary: Esto se sitúa en el capítulo 6x15, cuando Dean y Sam compran el hueso para hacer el hechizo y volver a casa. Dean se tumba en el sofá dispuesto a dormir y Sam sale a recibir a su mujer. Dean se duerme y lo despiertan una serie de golpes y ruidos. Decide irse y le pide el favor a la única persona que sabe. Es un Dean/Misha algo curioso n.n .


Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuatro golpes... ¿estaban matando a alguien y él no se estaba dando cuenta?

Dean abrió los ojos de repente, aun confuso se movió hacia un lado y cayó del sofá dándose con la frente en el suelo. Maldijo entre dientes a todos los sofás del mundo, y también maldijo a esos golpes. Abrió los ojos de repente y empezó a escuchar más fuertes aun si es que eso era posible. Miró hacia todos los lados y vio que estaba en el despacho de Sam. Bueno, de ese tal Jared. No lo encontró por ninguna parte y se temió lo peor. ¿Los habrían encontrado los ángeles? No... supuestamente en esa dimensión no hay ángeles. ¿Sería un ladrón? Eso tenía más sentido. Se levantó y con mucho silencio empezó a caminar por el pasillo, seguía siendo de noche y apenas conocía la casa. Agudizó un poco el oído notando que los golpes venían desde arriba y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, pudo oír mejor que no todo eran golpes. Oía también gritos que podían asustar al mismísimo Lucifer.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de la cual venían esos gritos y esos golpes. La puerta estaba entre-abierta y con un dedo la empujó levemente. Sus ojos se abrieron impactados por lo que veía. ¡Sam estaba encima de Ruby tirándosela! ¿Cómo le dijo su hermano que se llamaba? Gen... ¿Jensen? No, ese era él. Aun le costaba asimilar el cambio de nombre.

Decidió dejar que su hermano se metiese un homenaje con su mujer, al fin y al cabo nadie les dijo que no podían hacer nada. Pensando en eso, bajó por las escaleras de nuevo al despacho. Se tumbó en el sofá e intentó dormir, pero eso era misión imposible. Los golpes no paraban e iban a peor. Vaya, quien iba a imaginar que el aburrido de Sam fuera así. Sonrió pensando en que se burlaría de él en cuanto pudiera.

Por cada minuto que pasaba se impacientaba. Vale, una cosa era burlarse de su hermano un rato pero ya estaba cansado de los golpes. Recordó que tenía una caravana pero no sabía como llegar a ella. Miró el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Podría alguien llevarlo a ella para descansar un rato?

Se levantó del sofá y tomó una libreta con varios contactos que ese tal Padalecki tenía y empezó a buscar alguien al que llamar. Había muchos nombres que no conocía, prácticamente el 95% de ellos. Un numero le llamó la atención, era el número del que actuaba por Castiel. ¿Cómo era, Misha? Por favor, prefería el nombre del ángel antes que ese. Aunque no estaba mal del todo, era distinto, el ángel era distinto. Sonrió pensando que estuviese en la dimensión que estuviese, Castiel siempre era distinto al resto.

Tomó uno de los teléfonos que encontró en el despacho y marcó el número, se veía simpático y quizás no se enfadaría al pedirle algo tan tarde. Mientras miraba el cuadro de vaquero que había detrás de la mesa del despacho, pensó que él también quería uno. Al cuarto tono una voz algo dormida le contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Si? Misha al habla... -sonó como arrastraba las palabras, posiblemente despierto desde hace poco-

- Esto... hola, soy Dean.-quiso darse una bofetada- Perdón, Jensen.-corrigió- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Sé que es tarde pero me haría falta algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -suspiró mientras hablaba y bostezó al final de la frase, realmente había estado muy dormido-

- ¿Podrías venir a recogerme a la casa de Jared? -se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba a la de un cachorro de perro pidiendo comida, pero realmente estaba muy desesperado por los golpes-

- ¿Estás en la casa de Jared? -sonó muy sorprendido- Vaya, habéis pasado de no hablaros a ser muy amigos.-su voz era de total sospecha-

- Ya que nos tenemos que soportar, era lo mejor -rió nervioso por eso-

- Y qué ocurre, ¿os habéis peleado de nuevo o te ha dejado fuera de su casa? -rió en voz baja ante la idea de que Jensen estuviera frente a la casa de Jared suplicándole por entrar-

- No... verás... yo no sabía que... ejem... bueno, su mujer y él están de pasionales -carraspeó un poco la garganta para aclararse la voz-. Escucha esto.-dijo moviendo el teléfono y colocándolo hacia arriba dejando que los golpes fueran directos al auricular- Dios santo... -viendo como eran más fuertes, se volvió a colocar el teléfono en la oreja-

Misha estaba riéndose a través de la linea. Estaba retorciéndose de risa pensando que Jared estaba con Gen haciendo todos esos ruidos mientras Jensen estaba abajo. Tomar la llamada había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

- Te hace gracia, lo he pillado.-dijo Dean oyendo su risa- ¿Podrías venir a recogerme entonces?

- Voy enseguida, pero no te empalmes escuchando todo eso o no subes a mi coche.-dijo entre risas mientras cortaba la llamada-

Dean se levantó y le escribió una nota a Sam para que la viera por si se extrañaba de su ausencia.

_Querido Sammy,_

_ha sido un gesto muy cordial echar a tu hermano de tu casa a base de gritos y golpes, ¡eres una fiera hermanito! Estaré en la caravana del rodaje intentando dormir porque si sigo aquí acabaré enganchado a la lámpara como una araña,medio loco y a saber que más... y como eso pase, no vamos a poder salir de aquí._

Dejó la nota mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa y la abría con mucho cuidado. Se sentó en los escalones de la puerta y empezó a pensar en el día. No estaba acostumbrado a esperar para ir a los sitios. Si quería ir a un sitio, estaba su preciosidad para conducirla y llegar a donde quería. Si esto no era posible, siempre estaba el 'Taxi-Cas' para llevarlo a algún sitio, aunque eso luego provocase que tuviera que comer yogur de fibra.

Al acordarse del ángel, empezó a preguntarse si estaba bien. Lo último que sabía de él era que estaba huyendo del cielo y Rafael lo perseguía. Si ese hijo de puta se atrevía a tocarle un sólo pelo de la cabeza al ángel, se buscaría la forma de matarlo a toda costa. Hacía algo de frio y esperaba que Misha llegase, no le había dado un tiempo de espera y no sabía donde estaba. Se quedó pensando en como se había reido de él, e incluso había dicho 'empalmado'. No pudo imaginarse al verdadero Castiel diciendo eso, pero si lo pudo imaginar riendo. Y sonriendo el mismo por lo que imaginó, se dio cuenta de la escena tan encantadora que se le había formado en su mente. Le vendría bien que lo hiciera de vez en cuando, los ángeles siempre habían tenido la fama de ser seres amables y que él supiera no tenían prohibido la risa. Supuso que si no reía es porque no tenía motivos para ello con todo lo que tenía liado en el cielo.

Pensando aun en la guerra, escuchó como un coche se paraba frente a la puerta y alguien tocaba el claxon para llamarlo. Se levantó rápidamente dándose cuenta de que estaba congelado de frió y abrió la puerta del coche. Misha estaba dentro con unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, sonriendo.

- Te imaginé en la puerta de la casa de Jared abandonado pero nunca pensé que eso se iba a hacer realidad.-sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas de la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro-

- Era eso o volverme loco.-dijo subiendo al coche y cerrando la puerta- Hace un frio horrible.

- Ponte el cinturón.-le dijo mientras colocaba el aire acondicionado para que diese calor al coche mientras salía de nuevo a la carretera- ¿Dónde te llevo?

- ¿Podrías llevarme a mi caravana? -le miró-

- ¿No es mejor que te lleve a tu casa? -se extrañó que quisiera ir allí-

- Ah... no, prefiero la caravana, es más tranquila y así mañana estaremos listos para el rodaje.-intentó poner una voz entusiasta, pero dudó mucho que Misha se la creyera, ni él lo hacía-

Misha pareció pasarlo por alto y siguió conduciendo. Dean se sentía mucho mejor en el coche y no estaba incómodo al lado de ese hombre. Quizás era por la calefacción, o que era cómodo el asiento de ese coche. También podría ser que al lado del actor que hacía de Castiel se sentía bien. Ahora era lo más próximo de él que tenía, quizás Misha no estaba metido en nada sobre ángeles, demonios, el cielo... supuso que por eso era tan amable y risueño, tuvo que admitir que no le caía mal. Era alegre y le gustaban las bromas por lo que se veía, en el poco tiempo que había compartido con él habían jugado incluso a interpretar papeles y ahora encima le había salvado cuando estaba atrapado en la casa de dos fieras. Sonrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan tranquilo que por un momento se planteó quedarse en ese mundo. Sam tenía una buena vida con una mujer que no le pareció tan demonio como lo era en su mundo. Tenía dinero, éxito y una carrera por delante. ¿Y él? Bueno, tuviera lo que tuviera, tampoco iba a estar tan mal como para desear su otra vida.

Pero no podía, en su corazón sabía que no podía dejar el mundo del que él venía. Tenía que arreglarlo todo para que el mundo no se acabase y no podía huir como un cobarde. Ese no era él, no era su estilo.

- Ya estamos llegando.-le comunicó Misha entrando por la puerta de los estudios, había un guarda que les paró y les dijo que se identificaran- Hola Clark, soy Misha.-bajó la ventanilla para hablar- Necesito que nos dejes pasar, sé que es tarde pero tenemos que rodar hoy una escena muy importante y hay que ensayar mucho -vio que el guarda se lo pensaba y le sonrió de una forma tan encantadora que Dean se quedó embobado mirándolo-

- Pase señor Collins, pero por favor no toquen nada y no rompan nada o las culpas me irán a mi.-contestó el guarda luego de unos segundos-

- Muchas gracias.-subió la ventanilla del coche y pasó viendo como le abrían la verja-

- Sí que tienes poderes especiales.-le dijo Dean aun sin creérselo- Con una sonrisa lo has desarmado.

El aludido se rió ante el comentario de su compañero de reparto y llegó justo a su caravana, miró el reloj y eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Dean bajó dándole las gracias a Misha por el paseo y fue andando hacia ella. Se paró cuando dio cinco pasos y luego se dio la vuelta mirando el coche. Se acercó y abrió la puerta del copiloto mirando hacia el sillón.

- ¿Te apetece pasar? -dijo sin mirarle, se sentía algo nervioso y no sabía porqué-

Misha lo miró viendo como éste no lo hacía y asintió apenas sin pensárselo un momento.

- Dame un segundo que aparque el coche en un sitio mejor y vengo.-volvió a poner en marcha el coche y cuando Dean cerró la puerta fue a aparcar a otro sitio-

En lo que llegaba su salvador (irónico que hasta en otra dimensión lo salvara precisamente él) se dirigió a la caravana y entró encendiendo las luces. Se preguntó si tendría alcohol y empezó a buscar por los armarios. Al tercero que abrió tenía algo, vio una botella de licor. Se encogió de hombros, eso le serviría. Tomó dos vasos pequeños para poder servirse para él y para Misha. Mientras esperaba se acercó a los peces observando como iban de un lado a otro. Se les veía felices aunque estuvieran encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño comparado con un mar o un rió, pero se sentía en compañía con ellos.

La puerta se abrió y vio como Misha entraba por ella mirando a Dean observar los peces. Se puso a su lado y los miró también. Dean lo miró de reojo y vio el color azul intenso reflejado en los ojos azules. Le pareció una de las cosas más preciosas que había visto jamás y quiso estar viéndolo toda la vida.

Tuvo que dejar de mirar, no quería que se diera cuenta y lo llamase descarado. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó los dos vasos sentándose en el sillón. Miró a su compañero y con la mano le indicó que se sentase a su lado. Éste lo hizo apenas sin dudarlo y se sentó tomando el vaso de licor. Lo observó durante un momento y luego miró como Dean se lo tomaba de un sólo golpe.

- ¿Desde cuando bebes tan rápido? -dijo algo sorprendido, que Dean en la serie bebiera todo lo que quisiera sin emborracharse era normal puesto que la bebida del rodaje no era alcohólica, pero esta sí lo era-

- Supongo que me hace falta.-le contestó sirviéndose otro vaso- Muchas gracias por traerme, de verdad que si hubiera seguido más tiempo en esa casa me habría vuelto loco y habría asesinado a todos. No sé como agradecértelo.-esta vez tomó un trago de la bebida, pero no el vaso entero, por lo que se veía Jensen no era un loco de la bebida como él-

Misha se le quedó mirando un momento y luego observó la copa. Pareció dudar un momento y luego se giró hacia él.

- Agradécemelo como siempre lo haces.

Dean lo miró confuso. ¿Cómo le agradecía las cosas Jensen? ¿Lo invitaba a comer? ¿Le daba dinero? ¿Le dejaba que se burlara de él todo lo que quisiera?

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo, soltó el vaso con el licor lentamente y sin decir nada se puso de rodillas en el sillón pasando una de sus piernas por encima de Dean, quedándose sentado en ellas mirando con sus ojos azules los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Dean se quedó de piedra y congelado. ¿Ese tal Jensen era gay y encima se tiraba a su compañero de reparto que hacía del ángel del señor? Aunque no lo culpaba, con sus sonrisas desarmaría a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Seguramente si el verdadero Castiel subiera al cielo y sonriera de esa forma, los ángeles se arrodillarían ante él pidiéndole que fuera el nuevo Dios.

- Bésame, Jensen.

La voz de Misha llegó al cerebro de Dean y lo dejó totalmente desarmado. Levantó una de sus manos y con su dedo pulgar empezó a acariciar los labios que se le antojaban sensuales y suaves. Dejó de pensar y cerrando los ojos se acercó a los de Misha mientras con su mano acariciaba sus mejillas, besándole suavemente sobre ellos. Luego de darle pequeños besos que estaban volviéndole loco, sacó su lengua recorriendo la comisura de sus labios, notando como Misha suspiraba sobre ellos mientras se sentaba mejor sobre él dejando sus caderas y estómagos completamente pegados.

Dean se deleitaba saboreandole los labios con su lengua y así estuvo un rato hasta que notó como se alejaban de él esos labios que invitaban a pecar. Abrió los ojos y vio como Misha tenía su boca un poco abierta y se lamía los labios con su lengua, disfrutando el sabor que él había dejado en ellos. No cerró sus labios, en una invitación a que entrasen en su boca. Dean no se lo pensó siquiera y tomándolo por la cintura lo acercó lo más que pudo echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que Misha se tumbase sobre él, empezando a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de él. El beso empezó siendo tierno, sus lenguas estaban siendo tímidas hasta que Misha empezó a ser más pasional y atrevido. Movía sus labios y su lengua acariciando los de Dean y éste se sentía arder. Era uno de los mejores besos que experimentaba, era simple pero con tanta pasión y necesidad que le hacían temblar queriendo más y más. Ninguna de las mujeres con la que había estado le habían hecho disfrutar tanto con un beso. Pero tenía la sospecha de que no era porque ellas no supieran besar, era algo más.

- Mmmm... Jensen.-suspiró contra sus labios mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa y movía sus caderas contra las de él, haciendo que las dos erecciones se frotasen y ellos sisearan de placer-

- Dios... -Dean empezó a hacer lo mismo y le abrió la camisa empezando por abajo y luego, por arriba, dejando sólo uno de los botones de ésta sin abrir, el del centro-

Aprovechando que ahora tenía el cuello de Misha expuesto, movió su boca de los labios a sus mejillas depositándole pequeños besos en esta. Dean sentía que su corazón se enternecía. Misha estaba sonriendo algo sonrojado y con sus ojos brillantes porque Dean lo besaba de esa manera tan tierna y eso le hizo sentirse importante para él. Siguió bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello y empezó a morderlo y lamerlo lentamente provocando que las manos de Misha temblasen ligeramente sobre la camisa de Dean.

Misha consiguió abrir finalmente la camisa y sus manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones quitándole el cinturón y dejándolo a un lado del sofá. Sin tardar más, quitó el botón del pantalón y empezó a acariciarle la erección por encima de los boxers azules que llevaba.

Dean tembló al notar como le acariciaba y levantó un poco sus caderas rozándose más con esa mano, pidiéndole más. Empezó a bajar con su boca hasta uno de los pezones de Misha, aunque estaba acostumbrado al de las mujeres, se le antojó adorable el de él. Quiso saborearlo y lo rodeó con su boca lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua. Eso hizo suspirar a Misha y le concedió a Dean lo que quería. Metió la mano por su ropa interior y liberó su erección tomándola y acariciándola. Se relamió los labios al notarla entre sus dedos mientras le besaban el cuerpo con esos expertos labios. Dean se sentía en el cielo notando como Misha le acariciaba con sus manos y volvió a sus labios besándolos. No pudo evitar soltar pequeños jadeos contra su boca encendiendo aun más la pasión que había entre ellos. Misha bajó su otra mano tomando así con las dos la erección y acariciando la base y la punta de esta.

- Misha... -se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos por un momento-

- Eres puro erotismo, Jensen... -susurró viendo como mordía sus labios queriendo ser él quien los mordiera-.

Misha se levantó y rápidamente se quitó el cinturón bajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Dean se deleitó mirándole hacer eso y se echó hacia atrás mientras alargaba la mano tomando la botella de licor de la que habían bebido antes. En uno de los vasos echó el licor y metió sus dedos mojándolos de líquido. Misha se relamió los labios sabiendo lo que haría con sus dedos y volvió a ponerse de rodillas sobre él sin tocarlo esta vez, dejándole espacio a Dean para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él que se acercó a su pecho mirándolo.

- Quédate de rodillas y sujétate al sillón.-le susurró dándole un beso en el estómago mientras bajaba con su boca por él hasta llegar a la gloriosa erección que le habían puesto delante-

Misha cerró los ojos poniendo sus manos en el sillón para sujetarse y se mordió el labio cuando notó la caliente boca de Dean sobre su erección, a la vez que llevaba sus dedos a su entrada. Sus piernas le temblaron y temió caerse sobre él por las sensaciones que estaba teniendo. La boca de Dean le aliviaba su hinchada erección mientras que uno de sus dedos estaba colándose dentro de él. Esa sensación provocó que moviera sus caderas hacia delante entrando un poco más en la boca de Dean. A éste no pareció molestarle, todo lo contrario. Le chupó y lamió con más ganas, moviendo su lengua por la punta bebiendo un poco del líquido pre-seminal. Le supo delicioso y eso que nunca antes lo había probado antes. Mientras lo saboreaba metió completamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Misha y este sintió un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo al notar la intrusión en él. Dean estaba fascinado por las reacciones que tenía su compañero y quiso más. Empezó a mover el dedo a la vez que su boca, y notó como Misha movía sus caderas también, pidiéndole más.

- Jensen... Jensen-bajó su cabeza besando al cazador en su suave cabello y oliéndolo mientras se sentía tembloroso de placer-. Mete otro... por favor.-le susurró con necesidad-

Dean no se lo pensó y le hizo caso. Sentía que quería darle todo el placer posible y si eso era lo que necesitaba, se lo daría sin pensarlo. Metió un segundo dedo con cuidado y lo empezó a mover para acostumbrarla a tener a esos poderosos dedos dentro. Misha empezó a mover más sus caderas contra estos cuando ya se había acostumbrado y se incorporó un poco para ver como Dean no había dejado de lamerlo de arriba a abajo en ningún momento. Se podría correr sólo con esa visión que tenía delante. Mordió su labio y con una de sus manos tomó la que Dean estaba usando para prepararlo. Sacó los dos dedos y ante la mirada confusa del otro, se los llevó a la boca y los lamió.

- Misha... si yo soy erótico, no quieras saber lo que tú eres... -dijo sin poder quitar la vista de sus dedos-

Notó en sus dedos como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios del otro por sus palabras. Los lamió un poco más y llevó la mano de Dean a su propia erección.

- Quiero que la mojes bien... y sentir luego dentro de mi.-le susurró mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas esperando a que le hiciera caso-

Dean no dudó ni un segundo y se tomó su propia erección empezando a llenarla de la saliva de Misha que tenía en sus dedos. Le parecía tan erótico todo lo que estaba pasando que le dolía no correrse ya. Pero no podía, le esperaba lo mejor de la noche. Se soltó su erección y tomó a Misha por sus caderas haciendo que se acercara dejando su miembro apoyado en la entrada moviendo sus caderas con cuidado.

- Espera.-dijo Dean de repente alargando el brazo y apagando las luces de la caravana-

Misha se sintió confuso y se pensó que no quería verlo cabalgar sobre él o le daba vergüenza. Por un momento se sintió dolido, pero que se dio cuenta del detalle. Su cuerpo y el de Dean, sus ojos... estaban brillantes por la luz azul intenso que venía del tanque de agua de los peces. No estaban a oscuras, Dean no estaba intentando no verle sobre él, sólo quería verlo con esa luz tan hipnótica. Hechó un vistazo al cuerpo de Dean, a sus ojos, a su boca... todos relucientes, todo tan lascivo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a bajar sus caderas introduciéndose la gran erección de Dean dentro de él. Arqueó su espalda dejando escapar de sus labios un gemido de placer.

- _Misha, Misha... oh Dios santo... no pares... _-no controlaba lo que decía, se sentía desfallecer de placer y podría morirse feliz luego de todo lo que estaba experimentando-

Nadie le había dicho que el interior de un hombre era tan estrecho y se sentía tan placentero dentro de él. Nunca se lo había planteado tampoco, no es que le gustaran los hombres... le gustaba su ángel, y le gustaba el actor de su ángel. Si Jensen hacía esto con Misha, estaba seguro de que a él también le gustaría hacerlo con Castiel. Era como un destino en las dimensiones, ellos estaban destinados a esto... y le gustaba, pensar eso llenaba su pecho de felicidad.

Cuando notó que Misha llegaba hasta el fondo y se quedaba totalmente penetrado, lo abrazó escuchando el lloriqueo placentero de Misha a su oido. Eso lo encendió aun más y miró sus ojos azules. Le parecían hermosos y con la luz apagada y brillantes por el deseo, mucho más. Se sintió morir al notar como empezaba a cabalgarlo lentamente. Era una sensación de placer tremenda y no pudo evitar acercar sus labios para notar contra los suyos los gemidos y lloriqueos de placer que Misha le estaba regalando.

Ambos empezaron a moverse sin dejar de besarse con los ojos cerrados. Dean le rodeó las caderas para abrazarlo más y moverse contra él. No iba a aguantar mucho más de lo deseoso que estaba por correrse y empezó a moverse más rápido.

- Jensen, ¡Jensen! -gritó su nombre entre gemidos poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Dean- No aguanto más, me corro.-le avisó sintiendo que no podía más-

- Córrete sobre mi.-le respondió Dean tomando la erección de Misha empezando a masajearla rápidamente-

Tomó las caderas de Misha con la otra mano y lo alejó un poco de él viéndolo cabalgar sobre sus caderas con los reflejos azules del agua en su cuerpo. Pensó que iba a hacer fuego de lo caliente que estaba. Misha empezó a gemir más fuerte y notó como su entrada apresaba su miembro dejándolo tan estrecho que Dean temió no salir nunca más de ahí. Notó como su mano se llenaba de humedad y notó como se corrían en su mano. Esa sensación y las contracciones de Misha le hicieron llegar al borde y correrse dentro de él. Misha lo notó caliente y espeso, y se dejó caer sobre él cuando ambos terminaron aliviados.

Dean suspiró contra la mejilla del otro, se sentía tan bien y tan aliviado que se quedaría así por la eternidad. Notó como Misha lo abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba sus hombros mientras él suspiraba e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos y olió de nuevo el pelo de Dean. Siempre había querido acariciarlo y olerlo así que no se contuvo y levantó una de sus manos pasando sus dedos por su pelo con cuidado. Luego de un rato de caricias, llevó sus labios hasta el oído de Dean.

- No eres Jensen... ¿verdad? -le preguntó en voz baja- Eres Dean, el verdadero...

Dean cerró los ojos y lo abrazó acariciando su espalda lentamente.

- Sí.-no sabía que responderle-

Misha se levantó poco a poco dejando que Dean saliera de él y se sentó a su lado tomándole las manos.

- Lo imaginé... Jensen y yo no hemos hecho esto y tú lo aceptaste sin más sin preguntar siquiera, llevabas muy raro desde que rodasteis la escena del cambio de dimensión.-le miró- Al principio me costó creerlo pero poco a poco me convencí. Además, ese cambio de actitud y que de nuevo empezaras a hablarte con Jared hasta tal punto de que de verdad parecíais hermanos. Esas preguntas tan extrañas que me hicísteis... -bajó la mirada-

- Yo no quería engañarte... -empezó a sentirse mal, no quería jugar con sus sentimientos-

- No, no lo has hecho.-volvió a levantar la mirada para sonreir levemente- Yo sabía que eras tú, así que no me siento engañado ni mucho menos.

Dean le miró y vio como estaba acariciando sus manos. Las tomó entre las suyas y le miró quedándose un rato en silencio observando a Misha. De repente se le vino a la cabeza unas palabras que quería compartir con él.

- Sabes... mientras, pasaba todo esto.-sonrojándose al recordar que lo habían hecho hacía un momento- Estuve pensando... ¿amas a Jensen? -le preguntó mirándole-

- Sí... desde el momento en el que lo vi.-contestó sinceramente Misha- Y creo que a ti también te amo, quizás porque en el fondo eres Jensen.

- Yo siento que también te amo, y también es porque quizás en el fondo tienes algo del ángel al que amo, que no deja de perseguirme y hacerme preguntas.-le sonrió- ¿no le has dicho nunca nada a Jensen?

Misha negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

- Estoy seguro de que si lo haces, y le besas tal y como me has besado a mi, y sobretodo.-tomó su barbilla levantándola- Le sonries.-sonrió él- Lo desarmarás completamente y caerá rendido a tus pies.

Las palabras de Dean le hicieron sonreir de felicidad. Que su sonrisa tuviera tanto poder era algo que le alegraba, porque pensaba usarlo sin duda para tenerlo.

- Y yo pienso.-le tocó ahora hablar a él- que si consigues que Castiel se olvide por un momento de lo que pasa en el cielo, y le hablas como a mi, así de abierto.-le miró- También caería rendido a tus pies.-sonrió-

- ¿Nos prometemos entonces algo? -notó como Misha lo miraba confuso- Yo prometo hacer que Cas sonría como tú, lo protegeré por siempre y no lo alejaré nunca de mi lado. Y tú, prometes ir a por Jensen.-dijo tomando la copa de licor que Misha había dejado y se la bebió-

- Trato hecho.-dijo asintiendo y sintiéndose sonrojar por sus palabras-

Dean lo abrazó y se tumbó en el sofá con él encima, y ambos cayeron dormidos inmediatamente sintiendo el calor del otro.

Cuando todo pasó, Dean volvió a su mundo y Castiel se fue luego de haberse sentido mal por haberlos engañados y haberlos usado de esa forma. Al cazador le dolió verlo tan triste y con la mirada azul apagada, se notaba que lo que ocurría en el cielo era demasiado duro para él. No tenía ningún tiempo para relajarse y que Dean cumpliera la promesa que le hizo a Misha. Si el ángel supiera lo hermoso que es sonriendo y vestido con ropas más normales, tendría que darle clases de dos tipos. Una, de pillar las indirectas y quitarle la inocencia. Dos, de defensa personal contra humanos, para que si en algún momento Dean no estuviese con él, si alguien intentaba algo lo lamentase. Se sentó en la silla que Bobby tenía tras su mesa, esperando que llegase con la bebida y viese la ventana rota. Iba a gritar seguro, pero la culpa fue de Balthazar, no de ellos.

Castiel llegó a unas oscuras calles, en el momento en el que Virgilio estaba atacando a Misha. Había tomado un portal para ir a esa dimensión y con sus poderes, volvió atrás en el tiempo para arreglar la muerte del actor de la serie. Desde lejos le clavó a Virgilio el arma de los ángeles, que también mataba demonios. Vio como Misha se quedaba desorientado y tomaba el teléfono, llamando a alguien que lo ayudara.

Volvió al tiempo presente en la dimensión de los actores, si Misha ya no estaba muerto, sabía donde encontrarlo. Caminó por donde intuía que no había nadie en esos momentos y desde lejos pudo ver como Jensen y Misha se abrazaban y se daban besos furtivos mientras no tenían que rodar o estaban arreglando cosas. Imaginó poder darle a Dean todos esos besos, aunque por ahora no podía relajarse por la guerra en el cielo, pero juró que un día lo haría. Sonrió levemente viendo como había salido todo y desapareció dejando a los dos amantes hacer cosas importantes. Y no, no es rodar la serie precisamente.


End file.
